


My- *cough* MR. Hero!

by FaerieKing



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wild is briefly here, mild anxiety, super super mild really I'm just tagging to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKing/pseuds/FaerieKing
Summary: Legend witnesses a slip of the tongue, and Ravio tries to deny it (at first).
Relationships: Legend/Ravio, Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 216





	My- *cough* MR. Hero!

**Author's Note:**

> Minimal angst!!! I can't believe I managed it 😂

He had been digging through the storeroom for nearly 20 minutes before he gave in and ventured out to ask Ravio where he’d moved the rod he was looking for. The merchant had a nasty habit of moving his things and he swore up and down that he would tell him off for it one day.

Ravio could be found in the kitchen, discussing who-knows-what with Wild while they prepared lunch. 

Knowing better than to piss off the people responsible for what he got to eat, he leaned against the doorframe and waited patiently for a lull in the conversation. 

“...oh, my hero is rather picky but I'm quite sure he’ll love this!”

**_My_ ** _ hero… _ ? Legend smirked as he twisted a rather plain ring on his finger.  _ He’s so cute. …and I am  _ **_not_ ** _ picky. Hmph. _

Upon declaring the food done, Wild lifted the pot and carried it out to the table. Ravio then turned to retrieve the cutlery and promptly noticed the hero in the doorway.  _ His _ hero.

He jumped nearly a foot in the air and had to brace himself against the counter, clutching his chest as he calmed himself.

“Oh goddesses, don't scare me like that, Mr. Hero!”

“Hm..? I thought my name was “ _ My _ Hero”” 

Ravio  _ froze _ , eyes going wide. Legend took the pause to step away from the door, walking closer to the petrified bunny.

“S-surely you misheard! I- uhm-! I can-! Can assure you I said  _ Mr _ . Hero!”

Ravio’s rambling grew more nervous as the hero approached, and died out entirely by the time he was close enough to touch. 

Legend said nothing–searching his eyes and studying his face.

Ravio could hardly breathe, his nerves fried and lungs filled with ice. “M-.. Mr. Hero..?”

He continued gazing into the other’s green eyes for a beat, before, “...I don't mind being your hero, bunny.”

A moment passes, then another. Ravio’s mind couldn't work fast enough to process what had just been said.

When it finally does, his face burns and he can do nothing but clutch the front of his hero’s tunic and bury said face in his neck.  _ His _ hero.

Legend laughed softly and wrapped the merchant in his arms, running a hand through his hair. All thoughts of the misplaced rod forgotten, he gently tilted Ravio’s head up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Ravio flushed even darker and leaned into the kiss before breaking off to pepper his own kisses all over Legend’s cheeks.

It was, naturally, at  _ that _ moment that Wild returned to see why gathering cutlery was taking so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems a bit rushed! I was just given such a cute idea I couldn't resist it 🌺


End file.
